Invisible Fur
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberrySex
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fic set in the Marauder's time. Its a sad and happy story of Remus Lupin battling his werewolf side and his undying love for Sirius Black. This story contains Sirius X Remus. Written by Yakitori Cupcake. Enjoy!


Invisible Fur by Yakitori Cupcake

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or its many wonderful characters…I just like it when they do bad things together ^_^

This story is long, and starts out not so "M" So bare with me to the next chapters. It gets very "M" trust me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The stars were high in the night sky, the moon was crescent, and almost everyone was sleeping at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Except for Remus Lupin, he was spending his Saturday night reading in the library as he often did. Remus loved Hogwarts and everything in it, but especially the library. The way the books were stacked so high and almost untidy. Or the way it was so quiet a quill could be heard when it hit the ground. The small wizard just sat and studied at his table right under the open window. This particular table was special because of its position Remus couldn't see the moon. Only the light it produced that flowed over the books and glistened in Remus's hair. Which made the little werewolf at ease.

Remus flipped the pages of his book for hours. Until the grandfather clock began it's chime. The frustrated wizard looked over his shoulder as to shush the clock for being so loud. Remus realized and giggled a little to find that it was just the clock. Seeing as he had just attempted to quiet an inanimate object, and it was midnight. Remus decided it was time for bed. He neatly tidied up his space, packed up all his things, slung his bag over his shoulder and left the dark quiet library behind.

Clutching a book close to his chest, he scaled stairs and walked halls with just his wand for light. As a prefect, and a fifth year Remus knew he shouldn't be out this late. He also knew that if a teacher caught him he wouldn't get scolded. So he took advantage of the situation even though it made him feel a little guilty about it. The blonde wizard was proud of being a prefect, but also believed his troublemaker friends were wearing off on him. Seeing as he would normally be on edge breaking a school rule, but Remus just smiled as he made his journey towards Gryffindor Tower.

The hallways seemed to get darker as Remus traveled through them. The small wizard could barley see his own feet with the encroaching black surrounding him. Even his wands light wasn't enough. The little werewolf started to shake. He didn't particularly like the dark. It reminded him of when he changed and all he could remember was black. The blonde shook his head to get the thoughts out. Which was working untill.

THUD! Remus feet fell out from underneath him. His arms spread out and belly down, all his books strewn around him, his small legs dapped over something soft. Remus turned his head to find the obstacle, which he had tripped over. Directly behind him was a very large black dog. The beast took all paws and pinned the small wizard down and began to cover Remus's face in an array of slobber.

"Quit it Sir- Sirius", Remus muttered between laughing and fighting the large puppy off.

Ruff was all Sirius had to say as he looked at Remus with big blue puppy eyes.

"Come on Sirius, lets go back", Ordered the blonde wizard.

Remus was happy that Sirius had come to get him, but thoughts kept surfacing in the small boys mind. "_Did he know I was afraid_"? Remus hoped Sirius didn't notice how nervous he was walking alone. "_Well even if Sirius did know, he came to get me so I am grateful"_, the small wizard reassured himself. Remus bent down and ruffled the fur between Sirius's pointy ears. The black dog nuzzled Remus's hand as a substitute for a thank you.

After a long journey down dark corridors they reached the portrait of the fat lady. It was about 12:47am and she was fast asleep. Remus knew waking her up was a bad idea but he had no choice.

"Um mama, sorry to wake you." Remus whispered slowly towards the large painting.

The picture moved and the fat lady's eyes opened.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS LATE AT NIGHT!" she bellowed.

"Umm…well just to get in sorry again but, Wangtanglant McTastticker".

As Remus spoke the password the picture swung open all the while grumbling and rolling her eyes. Sirius jumped threw first and the blonde wizard followed slowly after. Remus putting his books down on a table and relieving his neck and shoulder from the weight of his bag. Slowly the blonde boy turned around to notice Sirius standing completely naked in front of the ever-blazing fire of the common room.

Remus felt red rush to his face. Sirius for lack of a better word was "extremely sexy",

He had sleek black hair, never too greasy that sat at the nape of his neck. His bangs were long, but never hid his piercing midnight blue eyes. Long legs and a well toned body with a slight tan. Stood about 6 foot and held himself perfectly. Remus couldn't stop staring. He felt like one of the many girls in the great hall during lunch. Only, he had seen Sirius like this many times and always he just stared. At first Remus thought it was jealousy. That maybe he wanted to be tall and muscular. Soon enough though the little werewolf realized that Sirius was something he wanted. He wanted to feel the warmth of Sirius's body up against his. Of course he could never say it. "_Sirius would never talk to me if I told him my feelings_", Remus thought as Sirius slowly moved out of the blondes view and up the stairs. The little wolf trailed behind pretending not to be bothered by Sirius's state of dress.

Finally, they reached the door to their dorm and went inside. Remus reached his bed and flopped on it face down.

"Tired all ready", the black hair wizard smirked.

"Not every ones a night owl like you Sirius", Remus snapped.

Staying up late was nothing new for Sirius he loved it and in fact did it on purpose. Remus always waited up for his rebellious friend after he came back from a midnight adventure, but today was different, Sirius actually decided to go to bed at a reasonable hour.

Currently, the dark haired wizard was looking through his bureau to find some pajamas. Throwing things left and right Sirius's face shifted into a victorious look. He pulled out a pair of black satin pajama bottoms and fumbled his long legs into them. Remus looked away. He just focused on getting his clothes off and pajamas on. The little werewolf went rummaging through his trunk, looking for a big shirt to wear. Almost giving up, a warm soft cloth tickled his shoulders. Remus glanced up to see Sirius dangling a large black shirt.

"You'll get cold", Sirius smirked as he put the shirt next to Remus and shuffled to his unmade bed.

The little wolf put the shirt over his head and let the fabric caress the rest of his body. He felt the warmth of it flow through him.

"_It smells like him_."

Remus loved Sirius's smell it was a mix of cupcakes and butter beer. It was the most comforting smell in the world for Remus . Now very heavy eyed, the blonde wizard curled up on his bed and pulled the heavy blankets up to his chin.

"Good night Sirius", Remus whispered softly. Not expecting a reply the small wizard jumped when Sirius's voice was heard through the dark room.

"Night Remus."

The blonde wolf curled up once again and tried to sleep. After much tossing and turning it seemed hopeless to get some shut eye. He just kept thinking of Sirius. Remus pulled the big shirt close to him and let the smell fill his nose once again. The small wizard slowly realized how hard he had gotten. "_Just from his smell, god it's getting worse_", Remus realized his lust wasn't going to just go away. He slowly slipped off his pants. He gently grabbed his length with one hand and slowly started to move, the entire time thinking of Sirius looming over him. Slowly Remus slid a finger into his small ass.

"Ah-mhh-ahh", came from the blonde's mouth as he pleasured himself. Remus hoped that know one had heard his little moans. He continued slipping a couple more fingers into his now lose hole. Moving faster inside himself to satisfy his urge to ravished by Sirius's huge cock. Reaching climax, Remus pumped at his throbbing member and shifted his small hips to get deeper inside himself. Finally, the small wizard reached orgasm. He threw his head back as he shot white fluid into his blankets. Threw the intense pleasure Remus moaned, "ah-ahhh Sir-Sir-oh god Sirius!" Remus's eyes now glazed over with pleasure, slowly closed as the slightly satisfied wolf fell into dreamland.

****************


End file.
